


Bless You?

by That_Mediocre_Writer



Series: These are the Nights that Never Die [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Sneezing, no actual smut though, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Mediocre_Writer/pseuds/That_Mediocre_Writer
Summary: Based off of Tumblr:My girlfriend sneezed and I accidentally said shut the fuck up instead of bless you





	Bless You?

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve posted anything, but I mainly write whenever inspiration strikes. I saw this and I just thought it was a very Mal thing to do. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I do not own Descendants, and all mistakes are mine.

Mal really didn’t mean to. She had just sort of blurted it out. After spending so much time where swearing was common and silence was essential to any good heist, it just became a phrase that she used very often. She still used it quite often in Auradon, although now she used jokingly more often than with the concern of getting caught.

She had been focusing on carefully shading a very small area of the drawing she was currently working on when she heard the sneeze. In that exact moment, Mal’s concentration was broken and she had reflexively responded with a very politely worded, “Shut the fuck up. I’m trying to concen-”

Before even finishing the sentence, Mal realized that she had made a big mistake. She quickly glanced up to see Evie staring at her from her bed with a stern expression, lips pulled into a frown. “Uh...I mean bless you?” Perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised in disbelief. 

The blue-haired girl stood up and stalked over to Mal. “I hope that you don’t need to finish that tonight,” she said softly, gesturing to the art.

Mal’s cheeks flushed, and she asked tentatively, “Um...why not?”

Evie learned to down to whisper in Mal’s ear, “Because I think you need to learn some manners right now.”

The words sent a flood of arousal straight down to Mal’s core. “Then teach me,” she said hoarsely, the drawing forgotten.

Evie slowly pulled Mal up from the chair and painfully slowly stripped the clothes from Mal’s body until she was completely bare. Then, she led Mal over to the foot of one of the twin-sized beds in their dorm room. She pushed the purple-haired girl onto the soft bed and straddled her, legs and hands on either side of Mal’s body. She dipped her head down and captured Mal’s lips in a searing kiss. By the time she pulled away, they were both panting, eyes dark.

Evie’s fingers trailed down Mal’s body as she husked, “You’re going to beg me to let you come tonight. And you’re going to thank me each time.” 

Mal gasped as Evie’s fingers finally brushed against that spot where she needed them the most. “Please.”

Evie gave a wolfish smile. “Well, since you asked so nicely.” 

Mal saw stars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They lay there together, their bodies were pressed close together on the small bed. “That was amazing,” Mal said, tired and well spent. “You’re really hot when you’re all dominant and stuff.”

“Am I now?” Evie asked, amused.

“Yeah, you should do it more often.”

Evie chuckled, “Anything for you, Mal.”

The purple-haired girl thought for a moment, “I feel like I should return the favor.”

“You can do it tomorrow.” 

Mal was observing Evie’s face as if it were a piece of art. She smiled, amazing that someone as beautiful and amazing as Evie had chosen to love her, out of all people.

Evie studdied Mal’s features, particularly her mouth as it curved into a soft grin. It felt as if those soft, plush lips were calling her. She answered, of course.

Mal’s eyes fluttered shut as Evie’s lips pressed against hers. This kiss was much slower and gentler than the kisses they had shared earlier. Mal hummed contently into the kiss, but she felt Evie quickly pull away. Her eyes opened quickly just as she heard a loud sneeze.

Startled, Mal’s entire body jerked, and she fell off of the bed rather ungracefully. She lay on the floor and groaned as she saw the blue-haired girl’s face pop out from the edge of the bed. “You okay?” While Evie looked somewhat concerned, Mal could tell that she was doing her best to hold in the laughter that threatened to come out. 

“I’m fine,” Mal sighed. She paused. “You can laugh you know.” At that, Evie burst into boisterous laughter as Mal pushed herself off of the ground. She climbed back into bed and grumbled, “We really need to get you some allergy medicine or something.”

Evie’s laugh eventually quieted into quieter giggles until she finally calmed down and caught her breath. “You totally deserved that, though,” she said as she smirked.

Mal glared at her for a second before she rolled her eyes, sighed, and admitted, “I guess I did.” She snuggled up to Evie and said, “I’m really tired, and we should probably get some sleep.” Evie nodded as Mal let her eyes fall shut and her breathing evened out.

Only a of couple minutes later, eyes still closed, Mal called out softly, “Hey, Evie?”

“Yes, Mal?” she hummed.

“Bless you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t really write smut. Sorry. Feel free to let your imagination run wild. The part with Mal falling off the bed was also based on something from Tumblr. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, the last three fics in this series have been very fluffy. You should probably prepare for angst. That is all.


End file.
